Horzine Biotech
This page, as others are, cobbled together from bits of information, as Killing Floor more about blasting brains not telling a story. You can find more accurate information in internets if you really have to. Founding Founded by Kevim Clamley Horzine Biotech started with baby steps. Building up know how and a catalouge of what works and what not by cloning pets. During early years Garry Glover, a genius matching Kevin Clamley and some times suprassing, joined the research division and in few months developed the first prototype of accelerated growth tanks. At this point all genetic engineering was focused on treatment of genes responsible for immunity system and retarding aging, so clones of pets died due to old age would not die in a matter of months. Sucessful treatments in such areas gave Horzine Biotech the edge over its competition. Popular opinion however was that Horzine secretly using pet cloning as a front to sinister more purposes. Cloning Outrage They were constantly protested by various groups. Still Horzine Biotech expanded their research into gene treatment possibilities with human diseases. Working closely with several well respected Universities their research unlocked several ways of DNA alterations to cure several disorders, from early fetal stage to new born. During research several embryos were cloned to test the treatment and later terminated, when an assistant spread the news to media, backslash almost destroyed Horzine. After an outrage campaign against Horzine, back by several competitors, the company went silent and anounced losses. However contrary to the belief the embryos died when the treatment proved to be fatal and despite some conspiracy theories Horzine never considered any military contracts. Change Of Focus Although never comfirmed, Kevin Clamley's son was killed by an extremist against cloning. A single bullet wound to the head proven to be fatal when he died in ambulance, if he could have been operated sooner, at least as Kevin Clamley belivies, he could have survived. The tragic event is the most important milestone in Horzines history. After months of mourning Kevin Clamley secretly started a project to prevent such deaths ever happening again. The plan did not make much sense as the mourning father was physcologicly unstable. The original overly complicated plan was to migitate autonom brain functions and grey matter into spine by using gene threapy. Which was harder to apply then figure out how. To this end accelarated growth tanks were modified to grow clones based on Kevin Clamleys sons engineered DNA to be used on gene therapy trials. The project went on until dead clones were accidentally discovered. Instead of using the opportunity to take over the company the board of directors decided to keep it a secret on the condition of Kevin Clamley would share his results with other divisions so they can seek other profitable research. After a short delibration with Garry Glover, who was ecstatic to have the opportunity to see engineered clones, the offer was accepted. Multiple military contracts were made in the fields of cloned soliders and gene threapy to enhance professional armies by different countries. Also including various research that would prove to benefical to humanity such as cures and organ harvesting. Outbreak Known Facilities Horzine after the cash flow from military contracts bought most of its competitors. Biolabs. Orginial compound under the office building. There pets were reborn to cheer up watery eyed lads. Later it became the personal hideout and chopshop of Kevin Clamley and Garry Glover. Wyre Facility. Focused on splicing and gene threapy prior to stalker project. Unknown to the staff, which was rarely visited or left the compound, earlier experiments resudires caused a local fungii species to release pyschoactive spores. Pyschological stability of the crew collapsed but carried on with project stalker. Some-village-name Cold Storage. A sample of every stage in military research was brought here for inspection and catalouged for redundancy. Facility was also refurbished to store Fleshpounds Foundry. Offically only trees exist where it should be, the plant produced chemicals and other stuff en masse, beyond safety and regulation. Also housed research team responsible for Husks Huntington Biolabs. When the number of research teams increased and to meet the demand for clones once projects were succesful this facilitiy was built to grow clones en masse. Kent Biolabs. This Lab has the collection of most sucessful Specimen for further training and threapy. Category:Campaign Stuff Category:Organizations